A chance to Piss her off
by TeiggyBear
Summary: After all. I did live for nothing more than the chance to piss off Ayano didn't I? Or did I?


**A chance to piss her off.**

_**KPov**_

I am not an overly friendly person by nature. Atleast not anymore. After what had happened between my family and me, I had ventured out on my own, looking to find who I really was. After four years absent and out of the Kannagi family's lives, I suddenly returned. Out of the blue I found myself back in the very place I had vowed I would never return too. I am not sure as to why I returned; only that it was surely one of my more careless mistakes.

I'd never thought in a million years that would ever have returned to this place. The place that had caused me so much pain. A place I had loathed for so long. My own personal torment, a place of despair, torture and misery. The very place my father destroyed me all those years ago. My father, the man I thought was my father. A man I had always looked up to and loved. Thrown into a chaotic time by such a man by way of a disownment, such a disgrace is appalling.

I had wished to be stronger then, wished with all that I might to be able to prove myself to him. A thought, a prayer, a word of love or regret, guilt? Nothing was said as he simply cast me off, like a cheap piece of jewellery. Then when I come back he challenges me, I win, so I'd have thought it would all be over. But nothing is ever over with him.

So I find myself under the control of the Kannagi family once again as I continually accept money to protect the next Head Ayano. And she is definitely a hand full. Arrogance, idiocy, childishness, hotheadedness, stubbornness, abusiveness and inferiority to me that she would never admit too are only a few of the traits that make up her annoying personality.

Yet as much as I hate to admit it. Ayano isn't all bad air. She is Brave, strong and energetic. She never gives up without a fight and she always seems to be able to win a fight. Though I've yet to figure out how.

So I find myself at a predicament. It's obvious that Ayano's old man wants her and me together. Strength in the family and such. And while I'm sure it would be fun in a way, I'm not sure it would end the way her old man hopes.

"Hey Kazuma! Are you going to get your arse into action and help me anytime soon?" I heard her call as she glared at me from behind the fire protruding from Enraiha. I smirked slightly.

Perhaps her father was not an old fool after all. Maybe he really did know something we didn't.

"But you are doing so well Ayano; I wouldn't want to ruin your work".

She simply glared at me before turning back to the Youma she was currently trying to decapitate. I sighed. She always did go for the most obvious kill. The most obviously wrong kill that is. I sent a gust of wind towards the Youma and laughed when she squeaked suddenly. The Youma was split in two by her Enraiha and she hadn't even noticed. "Nice one Ayano."

She walked over to me and pointed a finger in my face. "You are supposed to help me!" She said harshly as she jabbed me in the chest. I rolled my eyes before correcting her.

"No, I'm supposed to protect your rather cute arse" I said smirking slightly at the deep shade of red she had suddenly gone.

"KAZUMA!" She screamed suddenly having Enraiha in her hands. I smiled before taking off, Ayano chasing after me. "You won't get away this time you PERVERT!" She called as she swang Enraiha at me maliciously.

I don't know, maybe old Jugo had the right idea. But whatever the outcome, I was sure I would enjoy it. After all. I did live for nothing more than the chance to piss off Ayano didn't I? Or did I?

"You know, you could consider going to the Gym, although, even then you'd never catch me!"

"KAZUMAAAAA!"

**End**

_I'm sorry if it isn't that good. When I was watching the last episode I was like 'Damn Kazuma is a jerk' but then I thought about what he might see when he looked at Ayano and was like, 'Hey, I should write a fan fiction' so I did._

_Please review, even if you don't like it. And constructive criticism is welcome._


End file.
